


Supernatural x Reader: Time's Up

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, Hellhounds, demon, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been long enough, love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural x Reader: Time's Up

**Author's Note:**

> Face it, we all thought this was going to happen. xoxo

You sat in front of your television, eyes glued to the screen in anticipation.  
End of episode.  
“But...” you whispered as the last episode of Supernatural ended. “But it...” You sighed and rubbed your eyes as you tried to breathe normally after everything you just watched.  
Well, you thought, that’s the last episode they’ll ever make. You watched the credits play out on the screen.  
Crack.  
“What was that?” you asked aloud to no one in particular. The screen had fritzed.  
Crackle.  
“Damn it,” you grumbled, standing to check the cable box, the the antennae on your prehistoric box of a TV.  
Crackle crack crack-  
“Hello, darling,” a foreign voice, British, maybe Scottish, played out. The screen went black. You stepped away.  
“C-Crowley?” you guessed.  
“It’s me,” he chuckled. You heard growling.  
“What do you want?” you asked nervously.  
“Time’s up, darling,” he said, and you could practically hear the smirk on his face. “Sic her, boys.”  
Barks, growling, hellhound paws scratching at the floor, getting louder and closer until the doors to the room burst and broke open.  
“No!” you screamed and clawed at the ground as the invisible devil dogs ripped at you. “Crowley, no!” He only laughed as the hellhounds tore at your torso, causing red blood to drip into a pool on the hardwood.  
“Nice doing business with you,” you heard Crowley’s voice say before your world faded.  
And your eyes opened black.


End file.
